


Mimi's Glimpse of Heaven

by darkin520



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkin520/pseuds/darkin520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot of Angel and Mimi's conversation in Heaven.  Canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mimi's Glimpse of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: RENT and its characters are not my creation. They are from the genius of Jonathan Larson, may he forever rest in peace. I promise to return all characters unharmed and in their original condition, maybe just a bit happier.

Mimi felt something pulling her towards a warm, bright light. She could still hear the frantic cries of her friends, but they were becoming quieter as though they were now further away from her. Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice.

"Mimi, honey, open your eyes."

Mimi hadn't realized she still had them closed. She did as she was told and slowly opened her eyes. She looked in the direction of the voice. "Angel?"

"Who were you expecting?" Angel asked, a smile on her face.

Mimi looked her friend up and down. "You look…amazing!"

Angel twirled proudly in front of her. "I know…the wonders this place does for you."

Mimi paused for a moment, letting what she said sink in. "This place? Is this…?"

Angel nodded. "The one and only. But, there seems to be a problem."

"What's that?"

"You're not supposed to be here yet."

Mimi shook her head. "Well, I don't think I can change that. My body's too…weak. I don't want to go back. It's too much."

Angel put an arm around her shoulders. "I never said it was going to be easy. But, you need to stop and listen."

Mimi opened her mouth to protest, but Angel put a finger to her lips. "Listen," she urged again.

Mimi stopped and listened. She could still hear something in the distance. It was guitar music and…singing? Roger's voice. She gave Angel a questioning look.

"He loves you so much, Mimi," Angel said simply.

"But…"

"No buts, sweetie. Every couple goes through ups and downs. The point is, you two are meant to be together. Now, you need to go back the way you came. Turn around and listen to that boy's song." She gave her a gentle push towards the light in the distance.

"But, Angel…" Mimi protested again, feeling unsure of herself.

"Don't worry, you'll be back here again someday. And, I'll be right here to welcome you," Angel assured her as she turned in the other direction, a smile on her face. She knew her friends would be just fine on their own.


End file.
